


Водой и кровью

by Cirtaly



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, 21st Century, Dragons, Drama, Genderswap, Historical, Middle Ages, Minor Character Death, Other, Romance, Serial Killers, Trauma, Vampires, Тактильность, нелинейное повествование, несколько описаний убийств
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: Вечером после ужина в Ритце Азирафеля и Кроули дома ждал неожиданный гость. А также воспоминания, очень много воспоминаний.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг в основном за упоминания насилия.  
> Действие начинается прямо там, где закончился канон. Может, через часик.

— А потом я оказался в девочке, которая вызывала какого-то местного злого духа, представляешь!

Азирафель рассказывал о своих приключениях вне тела, а Кроули внимательно слушал. Они ужинали в Ритце. То есть ангел ужинал пятью десертами, Кроули ужинал местным собранием редких вин и доводил до седых волос официанта, требуя вино с «того склона холма, где в тысяча семьсот восемнадцатом году свила гнездо малиновка». И ангел рассказывал.

Он говорил и говорил, а сам ощущал ладонью скатерть столика в Ритце. Она уже нагрелась от тепла кожи, и была приятно жестковатой наощупь, словно ее накрахмалили, чего конечно быть не могло. Ангел обожал пребывать в теле, оно так много чувствовало: цвета и свет, запахи, звуки, вкус и прикосновение. Азирафель любил прикосновения, потому и человеческую еду полюбил тоже. И книги. К ним очень приятно прикасаться, и еще этот пыльный запах... Запах рук, которые касались страниц давным-давно. Люди думали, букинист, который никогда не продает книги, их коллекционирует. На самом деле, ангел с начала времен коллекционировал прикосновения. Ощущения. Зрительные образы. Запахи. Звуки. Все, что человеческое тело, выданное ему тогда, умело воспринимать. Почти все.

Прикасаться к другим человеческим телам ангел избегал. Не то, чтобы ему не нравилось. Нет. Он просто не хотел, чтобы это стало чем-то таким же обычным, как ежедневная ходьба по твердой земле. Ходить босиком по песку, по траве, по влажной от дождя земле, по щебню, по разложенному хворосту для костра. Обутым — в сандалии, в мягкие домашние туфли, в сабо, в ботинки, в сапоги. Как много всего ощущают человеческие ступни! И они очень быстро перестают ощущать, на самом деле. Ангел в какой-то момент решил, что слишком утомительно запоминать еще и ощущения ступней, и перестал обращать на них внимание. Иногда только вспоминал, когда приходилось ступать на что-то новое. Например, когда впервые шагнул в салон демонского Бентли. Тогда он сразу запомнил запах кожаных сидений, и как ощущается пол подошвами ботинок.

Словом, прикосновения к людям — это что-то слишком личное. Оно не может быть просто чередой ощущений. Оно должно выражать отношение и обязано быть особенным. Поэтому ангел подскакивал, когда его пытались трогать неприятные ему люди. Палачи например. Старательно избегал рукопожатий и приветственных поцелуев, если это было возможно. Наверху его даже хвалили за такую щепетильность. Считали, он это от брезгливости, как и они сами. Но они не понимали. Ангел не брезговал. Ему просто было слишком важно. Может, чересчур или даже непристойно для ангела. Но важно. Он хотел сохранить все это... Запомнить. Когда у тебя нет больше тела, то ничего не остается, совсем. Только память. Больше ничего. Хотя он тогда не сразу заметил, что перестал ощущать запахи — потому что на Небесах ничем не пахнет. Однако чувственные ощущения пропали почти сразу, только нога болела зачем-то. Первый признак смерти — тело ничего не чувствует, лишь остатки боли, от которой оно страдало минуты или часы умирания. Пока тело живет, оно ощущает, и ангел любил земную телесную жизнь в том числе и за это.

Они с Кроули пожимали руки, когда заключили Соглашение больше тысячи лет назад. Это был первый раз. Потом, влипая в переделки, тоже время от времени друг друга касались. Все их редкие прикосновения ангел помнил. И даже намеки на них. Например, когда Кроули приходил в гости в магазин и трогал своими длинными пальцами корешки книг, ангел походя прикасался к ним тоже после его ухода. Чувствовал уже ушедшее тепло его руки, ласково улыбался книгам, говорил им что-то вроде: «Не огорчайтесь, он для вида на вас ворчит. На самом деле он вас любит». И книги утешались. Как и ангел.

Трогать Кроули было нельзя. Ангел начинал им пахнуть, и это было опасно для них обоих. Кроули ведь тоже начинал пахнуть ангелом. А еще ангелу хотелось трогать его дальше, больше. Прикасаясь к телесной оболочке, можно выразить то, что словами выражать слишком страшно. У людей так. У ангелов и демонов, видимо, тоже. Ангел любил человеческие языки, однако они все были не точны и не полны. Язык ангелов был более полон, но гораздо более неточен. Нету слов, чтобы выразить. Поэтому они с Кроули почти не говорили. То есть говорили-то они много, но верили ли словам? Ангел — нет. И был почти уверен, что Кроули к словам относился так же, если не хуже. Правда, слова могли их обоих ранить, если услышать неправильно. Уж ангел знал, насколько неправильно можно слышать, что тебе говорят. И насколько неправильно можно сказать. Прикосновением солгать гораздо сложнее. Гораздо сложнее остановиться и не выразить то, что прячешь.

И сейчас, когда выражать было можно… Когда уже неважно, кто чем пахнет. Когда даже наоборот, очень хочется сделать запах общим на двоих. Сейчас ангел чувствовал под ладонью только скатерть, и скатерти ему было одновременно слишком мало, и слишком много. Мало — потому что скатерть была определенно не Кроули. Много — потому что ангел сам приблизился. Сам. Впервые с начала времен протянул руку. Тогда протянул крыло, чтобы закрыть от дождя, и чтобы он подошел. Странный демон, который смеялся над добром, над планом Всевышней — и утешал ангела, и жалел о падении людей. Еще бы он не пожалел… Тогда ангел долго летал над Эдемом, чтобы крыло перестало гореть. В нем что-то дрожало и трепетало. Не могло перестать. Долго-долго, пока ангела не отвлекли, не велели заняться делом и заделать Врата. А сейчас зачем-то так же горела ладонь. Будто в ее середине зажегся сам собой огонь, в котором ангел так и не сгорел, и теперь мурашками распространялся дальше по руке. И пальцы еще начинали дрожать. Почти заметно со стороны.

Азирафель смущенно оборвал свой рассказ, взглянув на свою руку и пытаясь решить, что теперь с нею делать. Кажется, так с телом быть не должно, если с ним все в порядке. Значит, не в порядке, и надо как-то его чинить… Они уже доели, и можно уходить. В ангела, пожалуй, больше десертов не влезет. Но что с рукой-то? А вдруг с его телом все же что-то не так из-за адского огня, в котором ему пришлось побывать? Хотя нет, ерунда какая-то в голову лезет.

— Ну что, пойдем? — как-то очень легко предложил Кроули и бросил на стол деньги, чуть не коснувшись странной руки ангела запястьем. И та неожиданно потянулась следом, будто обладала своей собственной волей. Но на самом деле нет, конечно. Это до ангела, как всегда слишком медленного, наконец, дошло, что теперь делать с рукой. И дошло, отчего она такая горячая и что ей надо. То и надо, что взяться за запястье, ухватиться за другую руку. Вот эту, что попыталась дернуться и отстраниться, как только прикоснулась случайно. А стоило ангелу взять Кроули за руку, тот изумленно замер, и даже кажется, дышать перестал.

Его пальцы оказались ледяными, и дрожали еще. Почти как ангельские, только словно от холода. Или от испуга. Значит, у него тоже что-то не так. В парке, где они пожимали руки, все было в порядке, и пальцы были теплые. Одинаково теплые у обоих. Но руку Кроули на этот раз не отнимал. Впрочем, ангел и не собирался ее отпускать. Наоборот, взялся крепче, и почувствовал, что демон тоже одновременно с ним вцепился в его руку, словно собирался обратно телами меняться.

— П-пойдем, — слегка запнувшись, ответил Азирафель на вопрос. Слишком сосредоточился на ощущениях, вот и язык не слушался. Ощущалась не только рука Кроули — все еще холодная, хотя ангел надеялся ее согреть — но и его взгляд, он словно ощупывал Азирафеля сквозь очки. Ангел чувствовал его как касание. Живое и теплое. Почти горячее. — А… а куда?

Ангел растерянно встал из-за стола, и Кроули тоже поднялся, продолжая на него смотреть. И они все также держались за руки, привлекая к себе внимание людей.

— Куда ты скажешь, — серьезно отозвался Кроули, и его пальцы еще сильней задрожали у Азирафеля в руке. Тогда ангел переплел их со своими, сжал крепче, и молча потянул своего демона на улицу. Пока что он ничего сказать не мог. Ни куда они пойдут, ни зачем… Ни что там будут делать. Для начала что-то надо было сделать с дыханием, оно тоже стало вести себя странно.

Ангел очень четко вспоминал сейчас тот жуткий разговор в Бентли, в конце шестидесятых. Демон тогда тоже так сказал. Почти так. «Отвезу тебя, куда ты захочешь». Ангелу тогда пришлось ответить отказом на слова, которых ждал лет триста, и до того лет пятьсот боялся, что они прозвучат. Боялся, потому что опасался, что не сможет отказать. А потом вот смог. Да так смог, что магазин пришлось закрыть на несколько недель и смыться из Лондона куда подальше, чтобы не звонить Кроули каждый час. Ему очень хотелось, и он был не совсем уверен, зачем бы звонил. То ли уточнял бы, жив ли тот еще, то ли приглашал бы его на обещанный пикник в Ритц. Но все равно корил себя за малодушие. Куда проще было бы проверять, что Кроули жив, находясь рядом с ним. Но ангел слишком боялся. Если бы демоны нашли у него святую воду, может, тот смог бы отговориться, что спер у кого-нибудь... А если с ним рядом еще и ангел околачивался бы, то вряд ли… Все эти доводы были слабыми, ангел и сам понимал. Просто он и правда малодушный ангел, и не может вынести достойно все испытания, посланные Всевышней. Он очень надеялся, что хотя бы сейчас все сделает правильно.

Это очень трудно, когда почти все время Творения считаешь себя неправильным. Разве может ангел лгать Всевышней? Или своим братьям-ангелам? Разве может хотеть быть подальше от самого великого человека в Творении? Азирафель хорошо помнил, какими глазами за ним следила Михаил тогда, две тысячи лет назад. Ангелы стремились получить побольше заданий, связанных с Плотником. Побыть к нему поближе, послушать его речи. Отправить на крест — помочь выполнить миссию. Азирафель не мог, чувствовал, что не сможет, и старательно сидел на Земле, выполнял разные мелкие задания. Так и не познакомился с ним лично, и в общем-то не жалел. Хотя ему говорили потом не раз, что это было неправильно. А Михаил, кажется, именно после Голгофы принялась особенно тщательно проверять его отчеты, как будто он ей чем-то лично насолил. Может быть, дело было и правда в Плотнике, а может, в демоне. Хотя она всегда была такой… дотошной. Михаил очень переживала из-за Падений. Твердила, что они больше не должны повторяться, и все ангелы должны следить за чистотой своих поступков. Почему-то в присутствии Азирафеля постоянно напоминала об этом. И ангел втягивал голову в плечи, отводил взгляд и старался исчезнуть, вернуться… домой.

Неправильно называть Землю домом — ангелы живут на Небесах. И неправильно делиться переживаниями с демонами. С одним демоном. Но Азирафель все равно делился, потому что этот демон почему-то понимал его лучше, чем любой из Небесных ангелов. Вот только с ним у Азирафеля тоже все время не выходило как надо. После каждого разговора с ним ангелу казалось, что он опять молол какую-то чепуху. До их Соглашения почти постоянно так получалось, и ангел ощущал разочарование от самого себя.

Пожалуй, в первый раз у них получилось что-то более похожее на приятный разговор лет за триста до него, в самом начале восьмого века. Азирафелю выдали сверху очень странное задание: пойти к пещере на одном из Оркнейских островов и сразить там свирепого дракона. Ангел был уверен, что никаких драконов не существует. Но задание было, написанное небесным почерком самого Метатрона. Значит, и дракон должен был быть. И ангел должен его убить — хотя ему не хотелось убивать хоть что-нибудь. Когда он только получил задание, ему подумалось, что может, там живет какая-нибудь большая ящерица или заплывший далеко на север аллигатор. За что его убивать? Он наверняка тут замерз, и его надо спасать.

Своего оруженосца он оставил в деревне, что жалась к скалам на другой стороне острова. Тот был простой смертный и ничего не знал об истинной сущности своего рыцаря. Они вместе слушали рассказы местных, и оруженосец, чье имя ангел постоянно забывал, ибо они у него менялись каждые лет десять, очень испугался дракона. Деревенские рассказывали, что дракон ну очень страшный. Летает все время, жжет поля и даже одну корову уволок. Про корову было вранье, ангел заметил, как смущенно дрогнула душа того парня, что говорил о ней. Бедную буренку увели соседи, дракон тут был не причем. Но оруженосец, конечно же, поверил, и ангел решил оставить его в деревне.

Единственное, что, похоже, было правдой — дракон унес дочь главы деревни. Первую красавицу, как говорили, и наследницу всего состояния «короля». Это же только ангел деревню про себя называл деревней, а местные считали, что живут в целом королевстве. Азирафель не стал с ними спорить. Его больше занимал дракон. И девушка. И еще один парень-пастух, который отчего-то воспылал к ангелу жуткой ревностью, когда «сэр Азирафель» вызвался попробовать спасти принцессу из лап дракона. Все это вместе было ужасно странно. И непонятно.

Неторопливо размышляя, ангел ехал к пещере на своей лошади и гремел доспехами. Лошадь тоже ими гремела, всхрапывая время от времени. Когда Азирафель добрался до пещеры, то дракона он позвал очень задумчивым тоном. Кажется, в героических песнях убийцы драконов вызывали их на бой совсем не так.

— Уважаемый дракон? Сэр Азирафель прибыл и желал бы с вами переговорить, если только вы не привиделись впечатлительным смертным, — сказал ангел и спешился.

Пещера была глубокой и, по всему, населенной. Ангел чуял запах теплого очага и еще слышал шорохи и голоса. Кажется, женский и мужской. Женщина что-то очень расстроенно говорила, а мужчина почему-то шипел. Азирафель нахмурился и подошел ближе.

— Послушайте, леди Алианна, если вы там и вам нужна помощь, то ваш батюшка… — начал он очень успокаивающе, но его речь оборвал очень капризный девичий вопль:

— Это не тот! Сожги его сейчас же, я не хочу за него!

И ангел остолбенел, замерев на месте. Лошадь в свою очередь отпрянула, грянув доспехами и ускакала по тропе, видимо, обратно к людям. Ангел ее в этом не винил, потому что черный зев пещеры вдруг ожил, зашевелился, и над Азирафелем нависла огромная змеиная голова. Она была черной с желтыми очень знакомыми глазами, а шея и брюхо выползающего на свет дракона были красными.

— Это ты, Кроли?.. — растерянно вырвалось у ангела. Глаза змеи смеялись, а после вопроса Азирафеля и весь змей-демон тоже засмеялся, широко раскрыв пасть.

— Кроули! — поправил демон, отсмеявшись, и заставил этим Азирафеля смущенно потупиться.

— Извини… Я помню. Так ты что же… Что?.. — ангел задавал очень глупые вопросы, хотя уже все понял.

Украденная драконом девица совсем не испуганно вопила из пещеры, что «не хочет за этого, хочет за Рона» и чтоб дракон срочно избавился от непрошеного спасителя. От пещеры пахло любовью, страстной и юной, очень человеческой. То есть эта девушка любила и была любима. А тот парнишка, что ревновал Азирафеля, кажется, как раз и был Рональд. Все совсем прозрачно было, хоть и не ясно, зачем вся эта возня Кроули.

— Я развлекаюс-с-сь! — пояснил демон, заслоняя вход в пещеру кольцами своего тела, так что вопли принцессы стало не слышно. — У меня отпус-с-ск, и я реш-ш-ш-шил, что будет забавно… Но ош-ш-ш-шибся. Я вообще-то Рону этому обещ-щ-щ-щал, что буду поддаватьс-с-с-ся, а он вс-с-се не идет и не идет. И это уже не так забавно…

Демон сложил свою змеиную голову на ближайший к ангелу камень с видом, будто ему очень тяжело держать эту голову на весу. Возможно, она у него болела от криков девчонки. Азирафель мог его понять, у принцессы был очень пронзительный голос.

— Наверно, он тебя испугался. Там в деревне все тебя боятся, — объяснил ангел, присев на соседний камень.

— Вот! — неожиданно очень обрадовался змей. — Я ей тоже вс-с-се пыталс-с-ся ообъяс-с-снить, ч-ш-што это деревня! А она вс-с-се талдычит про королевс-с-ство.

Змей устало закатил глаза, и Азирафель понимающе ему улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, возможно, он теперь придет. Он так ее ревновал ко мне, когда я уходил драться с тобой! — поделился ангел с демоном.

Демона было жаль, его хотелось утешить. Кроули сейчас ангелу очень напоминал самого себя, когда он так же, развлечения ради, пытался делать добрые дела просто так, не для отчетов. Порой получались смешные казусы. Однажды ангел подменил младенца наследника похожей деревни-царства, чтобы позже тот занял законное место, но никто не захотел меняться обратно, когда пришло время. Настоящий наследник трех коров и двух сараев предпочел продолжать учебу у старого колдуна, а внук этого колдуна не прельстился жизнью в лесу, где была только одна коза, а вместо сарая навес.

Змей вдруг вскинул голову, будто прислушиваясь.

— И правда идет! С-с-слу-ш-шай, ангел, окаж-ж-жи ус-с-слугу? С-с-делаем вид, ч-ш-што я тебя убил? С-с-прячь-с-ся вот с-с-сюда!

Ангел хмыкнул, глядя на демона, который почти заискивал сейчас. Ему так хотелось, чтобы это приключение закончилось! А ангелу ведь нужно, чтобы наоборот, рыцарь Азирафель убил дракона! И как же быть?

— Но мне нужно тебя убить по заданию, — честно сказал Азирафель. — Не то, чтоб я хотел…

— Давай меня с-с-сначала убьет этот парень? А потом обс-с-судим, ч-ш-што у тебя за глупое задание такое.

По тропе приближался, бряцая чем-то железным, храбрый парень Рональд, и ангел тогда согласился с демоном. У него и правда было глупое задание. Он бы не убил дракона, даже если бы им был совсем незнакомый демон. А уж убивать это тело Кроули, который так мило помогал соединиться двум смертным — что за глупая идея! Так что ангел спрятался за скалой, как ему было сказано, пока Кроули устрашающе вопил и изрыгал огонь. У него получалось что-то намного более эпическое, чем у ангела.

— Презренный жалкий рыцарь! Никому не дано победить Непобедимого Дракона! Никто, кроме храброго воина Рональда! Я жду его, чтобы принять дос-с-стойную с-с-смерть!

До дракона добежал Рональд, волоча в руках меч Азирафеля, и ангел опять смущенно потупился, хотя его никто видеть не мог. Он постоянно забывал свое оружие у оруженосца. На бой с драконом тоже безоружным явился, а Рональд вон не забыл. Правда, едва мог поднять меч Азирафеля, а уж о правильной позиции вовсе представления не имел, но это уже только его проблема.

А потом демон прилетел к Азирафелю, спрятавшись вместе с ним за скалой, и ангел даже не заикнулся, чтобы его убивать. Демон тоже ничего на эту тему не сказал, только предложил «подбросить», если ангелу надо, а то раз рыцарь Азирафель погиб от лап дракона, лошадь ему местные не вернут.

Ангел смотрел, как пастух Рональд жарко признается в любви своей спасенной принцессе, и думал, что никогда не прикасался к чешуе такой огромной змеи. И уж точно никогда не катался на драконе, так что отказываться в любом случае не собирался. Ему надо было отчитаться перед Михаил. Тогда она принимала у ангела отчеты. Михаил обреталась в Норвегии, на своей миссии, и Азирафель решил, что ничего страшного, если он долетит туда на драконе. Демон с радостью согласился. Сказал, что там не бывал еще, а ему любопытно. В общем, ангел долетел в Тронхейм на Кроули-драконе, и там они распрощались. Азирафель вдоволь натрогал драконью чешую, пока они добирались, удовлетворил свое любопытство, и кажется, демон даже не заметил. А чешуя у него была приятно-шершавая, прохладная на ощупь…

Ему тогда ужасно захотелось поделиться с кем-нибудь из ангелов, какой удивительный демон Кроули! Это же просто невероятно! Демон, делающий добрые дела на отдыхе, для развлечения. Как будто демону нужно отдыхать от того, что он демон… А может, и впрямь нужно!

Когда Азирафель нашел Михаил, ничем таким он с нею не поделился. У него все слова в глотке застряли, и вместо истории о демоне, который соединил сердца, Азирафель наврал, что вдохновил сразиться с драконом смертного, и тот победил. У ангела как-то язык не повернулся рассказывать о добрых, по-настоящему добрых, делах Архангелу, которую окружало такое очевидное зло.

Ангел нашел Михаил возле капища местного конунга, который был и жрец тоже. Норвеги еще не обрели знание о Господе, потому тут и работала Михаил, как один из самых благих и несущих самый яркий свет ангелов.

Конунг в тот момент валялся на алтаре со вспоротым животом и медленно умирал. Очень медленно. Чересчур медленно. Над конунгом стоял его враг, он медленно наматывал кишечник конунга на вертел, и еще улыбался, так довольно и умиротворенно, словно занимался чем-то мирным и спокойным, например, вязанием. Душа конунга готовилась покинуть тело, а враг требовал от него принять истинного Бога… Конунг так и не сделал этого, и его душа направилась на Небо в награду за преданность идеалам. Конунг называл его Вальгаллой, но это все равно было Небо.

Азирафель замер как-то совсем глупо, стоя плечом к плечу рядом с Михаил. И долго молчал, ощущая только запах зла. Зла и больше ничего. Так не может быть, если стоишь рядом с одним из самых чистых Архангелов! Не должно быть так! Но так было. А когда ангел рассказал свою историю, переиначив все немного, Михаил еще сказала:

— Ах, вот почему от тебя так демоном несет! Признайся, помогал своему смертному в битве, да? Наверняка помогал, это же весело!

И ангел жалко, как ему показалось, улыбнулся, несмело покивав. Сам он ничего веселого в этом не видел, но Михаил явно очень забавляла медленная казнь смелого конунга. Позже Азирафель узнал, как пахнет присутствие герцога Лигура, и понял, чьим именно злом пахло то место, и сама Архангел. И предположил, что не только у Кроули и Азирафеля есть в жизни какая-то форма Соглашения. Наверное, Михаил тоже догадывалась о чем-то… И может быть, непонятные ангелу отношения Архангела и герцога Ада, были важны для Михаил. Не зря же именно она принесла орудие казни для Кроули. Она улыбалась там, в Аду. Возможно, ее забавляла будущая казнь демонов, так же как казнь смертного конунга. Так же как убийства забавляли теперь уже покойного герцога Ада.

Ангелов забавляет то же, что и демонов. Ангелы боятся того же, что и демоны. Ангелы это демоны, которые следуют Букве Закона и пытаются не спорить с Его Духом. Вся разница.

Азирафель из настоящего, который вел Кроули по освещенной фонарями улице, резко остановился и взглянул на своего демона. Демона, которого забавляло добро. Единственное существо, единственный из всех ангелов, которому Азирафель доверял и которого больше всех старался беречь. Потому ведь и про Антихриста пытался ничего не говорить, чтобы не стать для демона тем, кто планировал убийство ребенка. Только когда совсем другого выхода не осталось… Когда уже так сильно расстроил своим развоплощением.

Демон разрешил ангелу себя вести, куда он сам захочет, но Азирафель сейчас осознал, что понятия не имеет, куда хочет прийти. Вообще-то без разницы куда, лишь бы с Кроули. Лишь бы они оба были там живы полностью: и телами, и сущностями. И могли друг к другу прикасаться без страха пропахнуть чуждым духом. Он ведь больше не был чужд. Но Кроули не знал об этих мыслях ангела и сам опасался дотрагиваться до него, чтобы «не спешить слишком сильно», раз ангел его об этом попросил.

Лицемерие ангелам присуще, не меньше, чем демонам. Азирафель сказал тогда совсем не то, что думал. Так же как, наверно, Михаил говорила… Когда она говорила Азирафелю: «Ты должен равняться на самых чистых архангелов и быть святее святого», она возможно хотела сказать: «Будь таким как я». Или даже: «Не смей уличать меня в том, в чем повинен сам». Еще тогда, давно, когда начала подозревать… Ангел не знал, когда именно.

Однако он и не собирался ее ни в чем уличать, но и быть на нее похожим больше не хотел. Не хотел отталкивать Кроули, лгать о своем отношении к нему. Ничего подобного не хотел. Никогда больше. Ангел уставился на демона, ощущая себя очень растерянно и печально, и совсем не мог найти слов, чтобы выразить все свои мысли и чувства.


	2. Chapter 2

«Только не ляпни ничего!» — повторял про себя Кроули, пока следовал за своим ангелом и вовсе не смотрел, куда тот его ведет. Лишь на ангела смотрел во все глаза. И за руку его держал. Молча топать за ангелом, держаться за него и пялиться — отличный план на ближайшую вечность. Пожалуй, Кроули был согласен провести так сколько угодно времени, даже если Азирафель сейчас отведет его в зоопарк или кафе-мороженое.

Видит бог и дьявол тоже, Кроули наляпал в дни и часы перед Апокалипсисом столько, что на заточение на пару эонов в самой дальней дыре Преисподней хватило бы. Это если бы Кроули сам себя судил. И зачем-то подумал, что Азирафель тоже его так же осудит. А он не судил, он только прощал, понимал, входил в положение. Все время. Зачем-то — демона прощал.

«Изглажу беззакония твои, как туман, и грехи твои, как облако; обратись ко Мне, ибо Я искупил тебя*», — пронеслось в голове, в которой было пусто, совсем пусто. Только слова вдруг возникали из ниоткуда. Эти и еще другие всякие… «Прости им, Отче, ибо не ведают, что творят**».

Сказать что-нибудь милое, сидя на электрическом стуле, это в их духе. И ангела, и того человека. Азирафель никогда не общался с Плотником, но тот говорил и вел себя так, будто только с этим единственным ангелом и был знаком.

Кроули все эти слова знал, просто предпочитал не помнить. Они не относились к нему, никак не могли, он ведь демон. Это люди могут попросить, и их простят. А демон не может просить ни о чем подобном, не может ждать прощения. Но ему почему-то все равно дали. Вот этот ангел дал. Просто так. Без просьбы, просто. Взял и простил. Не уточнив, что и за что. Потому что прощал за все? Даже за то, за что демон сам себя простить не мог?

Ангел был совершенно невероятный. Прямо как Плотник тогда, давно. Кроули слышал все его слова у себя в голове, будто эхом, и даже отвечал ему. Словно совсем спятил, разговаривал со смертным, который закончил земную жизнь две тысячи лет назад. А тот не мог отвечать, точно не мог. Но Кроули все равно говорил. Что не собирается просить Всевышнюю их прощать. Что их не за что прощать. Что никто не смеет трогать ангела. И что если бы Кроули мог, он бы и за Плотника такое сделал бы. И жаль, что не смог. Не смогла. А для ангела — смогла. Смог, чертовы родовые окончания…

У демона мысли путались, и никак не выходило надумать что-то путное, пока он топал вслед за Азирафелем по светящейся огнями шумной улице. Получалось только ответить Плотнику в голове на очередное «люби врагов твоих» — что лучше Кроули попросит Господа, раз уж так надо Ее о чем-то просить, сделать так, чтобы ангелу никогда больше не было больно. А больно ему было постоянно, Кроули всегда ощущал его боль, когда давал себе труд прислушаться к ангелу и когда его самого отпускали идиотские приступы раздражения и тягомотного ничегонепонимания.

И еще (нигде ведь не сказано, что просьба должна быть лишь одна?) Кроули бы попросил Ее помочь защитить ангела от врагов. Своего единственного друга… или как ангел предпочитает, чтобы Кроули его называл? Кроули на все готов. Даже дружить, если ангел захочет… С кем угодно. Хотя нет, пожалуй, не с кем угодно. С Гавриилом наверно не смог бы подружиться, тот слишком его злит. Кроули в конце концов не ангел. Давно уже. Ему можно злиться на ангелов. Только на ангела нельзя — потому что не получается. Особенно, когда он такой печальный и растерянный, как сейчас. Как все разы, когда ангел становился печальным рядом с Кроули.

Кроули всегда очень хотелось его обнять, чтобы утешить. Это самый лучший способ — так и самому Кроули стало бы легче. Ну, это Кроули не знал точно, только предполагал, он ведь ни разу так не делал. Потому что ангел мог бы подумать, что демон делает всякое свое демоническое. Соблазняет и все такое. А ангел даже руки посторонним старался лишний раз не пожимать, чтобы Кроули начал его трогать без разрешения просто так…

Вообще-то Кроули прямо сейчас очень некстати вспомнил единственный случай, когда ему пришлось. Не обнять ангела, а вот так же крепко схватить за руку. И ангел стал очень печальным после этого, просто нестерпимо, но почему-то опять Кроули простил. То есть даже не рассердился и не обиделся, хотя Кроули был уверен, что на него есть за что сердиться... Но ангел был ангелом, верно? Кроули не верил в ангелов, когда Упал. Не ангелы они, все вот эти, кто остался наверху — так он про себя решил. Такие же, как Кроули и остальные внизу, а может, и похуже. Такие же запуганные, жестокие и на все готовые, чтобы удержаться на своем идиотском верху, который именуют Небесами. Кроули никогда ангелу про это не говорил. Не признавался, что встретив его на Эдемской стене, отчего-то немедля обратно поверил, что ангелы, воплощение Божьего сострадания, все же существуют. По крайней мере один такой точно существовал.

А тогда Кроули впервые ясно увидел внутреннюю неизбывную боль ангела. Знал о ней и раньше, но прежде ангел не показывал так близко. Шел тринадцатый век, и это был какой-то крошечный итальянский городок, где церковь была всего одна и та недостроена. Кроули нашел тут ангела, чтобы отужинать с ним, просто потому что они давно этого не делали, а ангел, как привязанный, последние лет десять торчал в Италии и вроде бы еще во Франции. Таскался за каким-то очень важным смертным. У Азирафеля было задание доставить его душу на Небеса, невзирая ни на какие препятствия, иначе ангелу грозило наказание. В общем, Кроули нашел ангела. В городке шла ярмарка, а ангел бродил по ней зачем-то в женском теле, и Кроули тоже тогда сменил пол, а то скомпрометировал бы еще ангелу легенду, и тот бы на Кроули наворчал.

— Вон он, — сказал Азирафель и схватил с ближайшего прилавка яркое яблоко в карамели, сразу с хрустом откусив от него большой кусок. Кроули обернулся туда, куда показывал ангел, и чуть рот не распахнул. В той стороне так же за прилавком скучал парень лет двадцати. Он заканчивал вытесывать маленькую костяную фигурку, изображавшую, кажется танцовщицу. Довольно подробно изображавшую и красиво. И пока он это делал, Кроули ясно видел, что парню прямая дорога в Ад. То есть пока нет. Не прямая и не в Ад, потому что парень пока никого не убил и даже не совратил. Каким-то чудом. Вроде он вообще был почему-то девственником. Хотя нет, не «вроде» — очень понятно, почему, и понятно каким чудом. Это чудо сейчас стояло рядом с Кроули и расстроенно сопело.

— Но ангел, он же… — растерянно начал Кроули, и Азирафель поморщился, жуя яблоко.

— Я жнаю, — невнятно ответил он. — Што я жделжаю?

Ангел протянул Кроули оставшуюся половину яблока, и демон от растерянности взял и даже успел откусить, прежде чем подумал, что это несколько неприлично для образа ангела, после чего вспомнил, поймав умиленный взгляд проходившей мимо бабуси, что они теперь выглядят как закадычные подружки. Поэтому он вздохнул и опять откусил от яблока, продолжая разглядывать парня с фигурками.

Большинство людей рождались неопределившимся, и их можно было тянуть на Небо или же толкать в Ад. Но иногда появлялись прирожденные святые — их даже тащить особо было не надо, сами все делали. Плотника например никто не тащил, или того вот, который со львами разговаривал. Прирожденные грешники тоже случались. У них что-то не так было с мозгами. Душа вроде нормальная, а тело неспособно сопереживать или сдерживать свои порывы, все время мечтает кого-то убить. И любовью как все люди заниматься не могут, чтобы в порыве страсти кого-то не придушить или не зарезать. Ибо считают, что это и есть такая вот страсть и истинная любовь.

Понятно, почему ангел от парнишки не отходил. Такого одного оставь, его живо любой скучающий демон совратит парой слов. Тут даже стараться особо не надо. Ничего не надо. Два слова: «убивать — весело». И все. Лигур, например, их отлично знал, эти слова, и постоянно повторял.

— Как ты?.. Почему?.. — Кроули от растерянности все никак не мог родить нормальные вопросы, но ангел его как-то все равно понял. Покивал, схватил свою белокурую прядь, выбившуюся из косы, и принялся нервно ее теребить, по всему, формулируя ответы.

Ангел раньше в девичьем теле при Кроули не ходил, незачем ему было. Сейчас он выглядел девочкой-служанкой, распустехой, ужасно растрепанной с лохмами светлых волос, в испачканном сажей переднике. Прямо героиня той человеческой сказки, которая то ли нарочно копалась в золе, чтоб ее не узнали, то ли ее заставляли, чтоб унизить — Кроули точно не помнил. Главное, что взгляды смертных такой образ не привлекал, а ангелу, видать, того и надо было. Хотя Кроули тогда подумал, что ангел совсем вымотался и не в себе, раз выбрал выглядеть именно так. Обычно он предпочитал более презентабельные образы.

— Я ему сны сню, — выпалил Азирафель и скривил почти детское личико своего тела в гримасе из очень сложных чувств. Кроули успел разобрать только ужасную жалость, брезгливость и страх.

— Какие сны? — почему-то понизив голос, спросил Кроули и протянул Азирафелю огромный сахарный леденец, который тот взял с благодарной улыбкой.

— Чтобы он получал, что ему надо, во сне, — со вздохом ответил Азирафель. — Он просыпается счастливым, и ему легче сдерживаться по отношению к… живым людям.

— Но… — глупо начал Кроули, но ангел не дал ему договорить. Схватил за руку и потащил за собой, вглубь толпы.

— Я тебе сейчас покажу!

Кроули не договорил то, что ангел наверняка знал намного лучше демона: желания тоже считаются. То есть не обязательно кого-то убивать и насиловать в реальности, чтобы загреметь в Ад. Просто это проходит не по статье «убийство», вот и все. И ангел ему показывал сны, потому что этот смертный все равно был в плену своих желаний, не мог их сдерживать. О, Кроули отлично мог представить, как это выглядит, сам подобных смертных видел не раз, когда не получалось отвертеться от заданий про них. Кроули такие дела не любил, они словно унижали его демоническое достоинство, а еще в них совсем нет возможностей для творчества. Демон ведь предоставляет выбор, и в принципе человек может отказаться. А у этих выбора почти не было.

Значит, благодаря ангелу парень просыпался с колотящимся от счастья сердцем на мокрой подушке, а не на мертвом теле убитого им человека… Кроули вернулся мыслью к ангелу и его заданию. Зачем Небесам этот парень? И зачем ангелу вообще дали такое задание? Ведь наверняка в Аду у кого-то есть разнарядка на него. У кого-то, кто таких наоборот любит.

Ангел привел Кроули к дому, в который, как демон заметил, только что зашел и парнишка. Тот с главного хода входил, а Азирафель потащил Кроули на задний двор. Лихо перемахнул через ограду в сад, подхватив юбки, и Кроули за ним. Вообще-то Кроули, если уж превращался в женщину, то бывал дамой утонченной, которая не лазит по деревьям и заборам, не топчется в пыли… Видимо, у ангела были другие представления о том, как использовать девичий образ, и решил стать девочкой-пацанкой. Кроули ворчал про себя на ангела и на ветки плодовых деревьев, об которые пару раз чуть не зацепился. Ангелу-то ничего, он ниже ростом! И явно бывал в этом саду чаще, чем демон, потому и не цепляется совсем, и бежит так шустро.

Посреди дворика на пятачке, мощеном грубым камнем, валялись куски белого мрамора, какие-то инструменты, про назначение которых Кроули ничего не знал. А еще стояла статуя девы, почти законченная, насколько демон мог судить. Сделанная с большим искусством — сначала Кроули даже показалось, что там стоит живая девушка. Они с ангелом смотрели на нее в профиль, и демон видел, как струится тонкая туника по изящным формам, как нежно выступает контур бедер и коленей сквозь ниспадающую мраморную ткань, и как живо смотрит вдаль та, кого изобразил скульптор. Смотрит с внимательной печалью.

— Дева Мария, — сообщил ангел так внезапно, что Кроули вздрогнул и покосился на него. Тот тоже был печальным, как и статуя. Только лизал леденец еще. Наверно, не будь у него леденца, был бы еще печальней.

— Это он сделал? — вдруг осенило Кроули, когда он еще немного порассматривал белую фигуру.

Ангел со вздохом кивнул.

— Не знаю, поможет ли… Может и сработает. Это для местного храма.

Кроули тоже кивнул, продолжая глядеть на деву Марию. Теоретически дурные желания можно отмолить… Что-то там про раскаяние, кажется, было, насколько демон помнил. Но посчитает ли посмертный суд такой вот способ переносить свои желания в искусство за раскание? Присмотревшись внимательней, Кроули увидел, как парнишка тут работал. Лицо девы не зря было таким живым, мальчик переносил в статую свою фантазию про настоящего человека, делал ее если не с натуры, то по памяти. Пока обтесывал линии и черты, бил молотом и долотом, полировал, водил по камню ладонями, то представлял себе теплое стонущее от страха тело. Кроули поморщился. Вникать в это он не очень хотел, само получалось. Видимо, мальчик уже едва сдерживался, и здесь огонь дурных желаний захватывал его и держал в себе целиком, вот демон и чувствовал все. Нет, девушка, конечно, была жива, но вряд ли она бы обрадовалась узнать, что про нее так фантазируют. И вряд ли обрадовались в храме, если бы узнали, из каких источников черпает свое вдохновение скульптор.

— Ему очень трудно. Почти никаких шансов, — сказал Кроули ангелу, и тот сокрушенно вздохнул. Ясно, ангел, наверно, не видел таких деталей, как Кроули. Ангелы видят добро, а вот это хуже, без подробностей.

Кроули собрался надавать ангелу советов, как еще поотвлекать смертного от всего, что ему шепчет больное сознание, но не успел. Во двор вдруг влетел этот самый смертный, что-то очень нервно восклицая. А за ним бежал другой. Демон отлично увидел, что этот другой точно попадет в Ад. Только герольда с фанфарами не хватает, чтоб встречу с Сатаной обставить с должной помпой. У этого другого смертного в руке был нож, а тот уже был в крови и вовсе не свиной. Демона с ангелом они, разумеется, не видели и выясняли отношения с южной горячностью. Тот, что был с ножом, горел огнем ревности и в гневе махал на скульптора руками. И обвиняюще тыкал пальцем в лицо статуи. Очевидно, ревнивый муж. Не статуи, а девушки, которая позировала в голове у автора. Интересно, у него на ноже ее кровь?

Пока Кроули задавался своими вопросами, ревнивый муж ничем не задавался, он кинулся на мальчишку, не слушая его увещеваний. Уловив краем глаза движение справа, Кроули резко ухватил ангела за руку. Едва успел и чуть не промахнулся! Тот как раз поднимал руку, чтобы сотворить чудо для своего подопечного. Спасти ему жизнь наверняка хотел, это Кроули по его отчаянному лицу сейчас видел. Ангел с потрясенным испугом глядел на Кроули, и все пытался опустить занесенную руку, а Кроули ему не давал, так же отчаянно глядя в ответ. И держал крепко-крепко. Надеясь, что ангел поймет. Или нет, не надеясь вовсе. Когда смотришь в такие огромные перепуганные глаза, ничего не понимающие и полные слез, то как-то всякая надежда исчезает.

— Если ты это сделаешь, он точно попадет в Ад, — с трудом выговорил Кроули, продолжая сжимать пальцы на тонком девичьем запястье ангела. У него самого, впрочем, сейчас руки были женские и все равно сильней, чем ангельские. Он должен был успеть сказать, пока ангел не разочаровался в нем насовсем и не отказался навеки вместе ужинать: — Я чую Лигура, этот, второй, его добыча. Как только он найдет твоего… он его заберет.

Глаза ангела расширились еще больше, хотя демону казалось, что дальше уж некуда, и он весь как-то сразу сник, опустив плечи и отвернувшись. И его рука в хватке Кроули не пыталась больше вырваться, так что демон просто держал ангела за запястье. Держал и смотрел на своего ангела, отчего-то не в силах отвести глаза, проверить хотя бы, чем там у людей дело кончилось. Он никогда до сих пор не видел Азирафеля таким подавленным, и потому не знал, насколько это оказывается нестерпимое для него зрелище. И пока что понятия не имел, как это исправлять. Хотелось сбежать и утопиться в зыбучих песках, чтоб это мучение закончилось, но демонам мучения по статусу полагаются, поэтому никуда Кроули, конечно, не сбежал. Правда и не сделал ничего полезного тогда. Только вздрогнул, когда ангел упавшим голосом сказал:

— Все. Все закончилось. Получилось…

Кроули обернулся к сцене у статуи. Смертный с ножом уже убежал, а парень-прирожденный грешник лежал ничком на земле, обнимая ноги статуи. Его душу взвесили на весах, и сейчас она летела вверх. Медленно, будто себе не веря. Поднявшись на уровень лица девы, душа смертного вдруг обвила ее светящимся облаком, и статуя засияла на эфирном уровне бытия. Душа ее освящала. А потом полетела вверх быстрее. Невинно убиенный, еще бы… Или даже две души, та девушка тоже…

Статуя сияла в эфире, а в тварном мире на ее лице выступили вполне материальные слезы. Чудо без помощи ангела. Бывает, хоть и редко. Возможно, статуя теперь будет исцелять, или просто в хорошее настроение людей приводить. Ну или таких как Кроули от себя отгонять, тоже хорошее дело. Кроули отвел взгляд, опять уставясь на ангела. У того только что само собой выполнилось задание, но ангел, конечно же, не был рад. Кроули понятия не имел, что сделает и скажет ангел, который так сильно переживает.

А он тогда взял и сказал:

— Кроули… — и Кроули вздрогнул, потому что у ангела голос дрожал, и рука в руке у демона тоже. Ангел утер глаза рукавом и слабо улыбнулся демону. И продолжил так, что Кроули разом отпустили все его волнения по поводу ангела: — Пойдем есть, ты меня ужинать звал.

В тот день Кроули радостно потянул ангела за руку обратно, в городок, и все очень скоро стало хорошо. А теперь ангел был отчего-то печальным, хотя все же было хорошо! Никто не умирал… вроде бы. Чего он?

— Ангел… ну чего ты? — растерянно спросил Кроули вслух, зачем-то притянув его за руку к себе, и ангел послушно шагнул к нему, оказавшись совсем вплотную. — Что с тобой?

Ангел в ответ попытался улыбнуться, но Кроули это еще больше испугало. Только что ведь он был такой веселый, рассказывал про страшное так, что и Кроули начинал смеяться, хотя это были истории о тех ужасно долгих минутах, когда он верил, что ангела больше нет. Пока Азирафель так рассказывал, улыбаясь и склоняясь к нему, Кроули было совсем просто осознать, насколько он ошибся тогда, в горящем магазине. И Кроули делалось легче, совсем легко. А теперь ангелу было почему-то плохо, и Кроули невольно потянулся к нему так же, как тянулся раньше вечером ангел. Обхватил свободной рукой и только после этого вспомнил, что не собирался трогать ангела без разрешения. Но это почему-то помогло. Почему-то не сделало хуже.

Азирафель вздохнул глубже, улыбнулся почти как обычно, и ответил на вопрос:

— Ничего… то есть… Мне все равно куда идти… Я просто… Я не хочу оставлять тебя одного. Совсем. Мне страшно.

Над головой висело глухое черное небо, затянутое тучами и совершенно беззвездное сейчас. Кроули не надо было на него смотреть, чтобы помнить, насколько оно может быть похоже на Преисподнюю. В нем тоже может клубиться мрак, оно тоже умеет гореть, тоже может пугать больше, чем что-либо еще.

Кроули казалось, что он успокоился уже, но как только ангел вот так сказал, снова почувствовал ту же ярость на всех этих… лицемерных ублюдков там, наверху. И он сам отпускал ангела к ним! Так долго! Просто так отпускал. К этим… к этим демонам. Настоящего ангела — к ним! Больше он никогда его туда не пустит, и вообще, кажется, от себя еще нескоро сможет отпустить. Тем более, когда ангел сам сказал, что не хочет оставаться один.

А еще он сказал, что ему все равно куда… Не успев додумать всё, что из этого следовало, Кроули неловко обнял своего ангела обеими руками и перенес их обоих к нему в магазин. Только промахнулся почему-то, и они оказались на балконе второго этажа. Впрочем, без разницы, главное, что они были тут одни. Кроули до сих пор соображал неважно, а утешать никогда не умел. То есть утешать смертных умел и регулярно делал — для работы, когда они с Азирафелем заданиями менялись. Но с ангелом все ощущалось совсем не так, не выходило ничего путного и Кроули нес какую-то псевдоутешительную ерунду. Чтобы ангел не боялся и что все будет хорошо, что Кроули его не бросит, что они вдвоем.

— Я тебе не все рассказал, — вдруг перебил его Азирафель, отстранившись, чтобы заглянуть Кроули в глаза. — Они сначала проверили святую воду на другом демоне. Убили своего товарища, просто так. Просто потому что он под руку подвернулся. Они же тебя в любом момент могли убить… Что бы ты ни делал и как бы ни избегал их!

В голосе ангела звучало искреннее непонимание и такой же искренний и глубокий ужас. Кроули сразу очень легко представил, насколько ангел был потрясен и до сих пор не пережил... или вспомнил и снова переживает. Тут Кроули словно ударило по голове воспоминанием об ангельском выражении лица тогда, в шестидесятые, когда демон получил эту чертову святую воду. И чувством из того времени, ярким, как пылающий свет взрывающейся звезды, что Кроули конечный придурок. Как же, молодец, хороший друг. Попросил сейчас у Господа оградить ангела от всего, что его мучает. Чтоб ему не приходилось делать противоестественные для него вещи! А сам-то! Если Она и правда выполняет просьбы, то Ей придется оградить ангела и от демона, если он не перестанет терять голову от страха настолько, что ангелу становится из-за него так плохо.

Только это что же выходит — Азирафель за Кроули боится! И всегда боялся. Не за себя… Кроули как-то глупо застрял на этой мысли и одновременно в очередной раз упрекнул себя, что совсем ничего не соображает. С этим пора бы что-то делать. С какой бы стати ангелу бояться за себя? Он никогда этого не делает, даже когда следовало бы. Это Кроули всего подряд боится. Апокалипсиса например и Сатану еще. Всякой ерунды боится, когда по совести, которой у Кроули нет, бояться следует только одного…

Кроули уже понял, что сказать ангелу и как его утешать, но его снова перебили. И снова ангел! Только другой. Снизу зазвучал бесстрастный голос, который Кроули не слышал уже очень давно.

— Ты слишком поздно это понял, Азирафель, — сказала Михаил так холодно, будто пыталась заморозить весь магазин. — Или ты уже выбрал себе другое имя?

Азирафель оглянулся на ее голос, положив ладонь на перило балкона, а другой рукой крепче вцепился в Кроули, будто он мог от ангела куда-то вдруг деться. А Кроули самому захотелось схватить ангела и закрыть собой от этой мрази. От любой мрази, которая могла бы явиться сюда и попытаться обидеть его ангела. И Кроули тоже ухватился за него, хотя тот вовсе не выглядел обиженным, и даже испуганным теперь не казался. Кроули часто видел этот взгляд у него на лице, порой ангел так и на самого Кроули смотрел… Азирафель, похоже, сочувствовал Михаил. Очень искренне, разумеется, как и все, что делал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Исаия 44:22  
> ** Лк. 23:34


	3. Chapter 3

Азирафель безуспешно пытался гнать от себя мысли о том, что Михаил столкнулась с тем, чего он сам боялся больше всего: с окончательной гибелью своего товарища-демона. И погиб он от руки Азирафеля. Опосредованно, конечно, но ангел все равно чувствовал причастность.

Азирафель сам освятил ту воду, что отдал Кроули, благо ритуал совсем несложный. Может быть, было бы разумнее просто взять ее в человеческой церкви, но ангелу не позволяло… Принципы не позволяли. Точнее один из них. Азирафель сам не так давно пытался его нарушить — и у него ничего не вышло. Следовательно это был верный принцип, пусть из-за него ангелу и приходится поступать иррационально. Он был очень простой, очень простое правило: если уж делаешь что-то настолько пугающее тебя самого, делай это сам. Либо не делай вовсе. Словно, если переложишь на кого-то часть ответственности, попытаешься избежать встречи с собственным страхом, то предашь кого-то. Или что-то. Как будто, если так сделать, то Господь посмотрит на тебя с разочарованием, и тогда страшно уже не будет. Будет просто больно.

Ангел понимал Михаил. Понимал, что она сталкивалась со своим страхом каждый раз, когда ангелы Падали. Но скажи ей об этом и она лишь взглянет холодно да ответит как-нибудь вежливо-уничижительно вроде: «Люди плохо на тебя влияют, Азирафель. Тебе следует взять отпуск и побыть среди своих».

Однажды она и правда ему так сказала. Почти так. Азирафель невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, хотя воспоминания были не очень приятными сами по себе, но теперь, спустя триста лет даже трогали. Михаил тогда возникла или скорее все же возник, рядом с ангелом внезапно. Улыбался этой своей странной улыбкой, которая Азирафеля всегда смущала. Довольно и вкрадчиво, как лиса, которую заметил назначенный ею на ужин кролик.

— Кажется, ты утомился Азирафель. Смотри, сгоришь на работе, среди всех этих смертных. Прилетай к нам отдохнуть, — предложила тогда Михаил и звучала бы даже вполне заботливо, если бы не эта улыбка и внезапный вопрос: — А кстати, что ты тут делаешь?

И ангел тогда ляпнул, выпучив глаза:

— Вампира выслеживаю! — так получилось, что даже не солгал. Хотя вообще-то солгал. Не за вампиром он там оказался и благодарил в тот момент Господа, что вампир все же был, а Кроули, видимо, заметил Михаил раньше ангела и успел испариться из бального зала.

Это была первая половина восемнадцатого века. Кажется, сороковые годы, или может пятидесятые. Ангел тогда делал одолжение Кроули в обмен на что-то очень ценное. Сейчас Азирафель уже не мог вспомнить, что именно, но в тот момент оплата ему казалась стоящей неудобств, которых было довольно много.

Азирафель был в женском теле со всем, что тогда полагалось иметь телу аристократки. Тугой корсет, расшитое золотом широкое платье с забавно колыхающимися кольцами панье под ним. Ангелу было любопытно ощущать все это на себе, хотя и правда неприятно. Корсет не давал телу глубоко вдохнуть, платье было тяжелым, пусть и не так, как средневековый доспех. Под сложной прической временами противно чесалась голова, а ноги то и дело пытались сбиться с шага из-за непривычного каблука. Он вполне понимал, почему Кроули было неохота выполнять такое задание, и вообще почему ангел ни разу не встречал демона в женском теле в то столетие. Азирафель несколько сожалел об этом, ибо демону женское тело шло.

В тот вечер Кроули сопровождал ангела на этом приеме в качестве мужа. По правде, это Азирафель настоял, чтоб тот был с ним, потому что ангелу надо было соблазнять смертных, а он чувствовал себя в столь удивительном наряде не совсем уверенно и не хотел быть там один или в компании какой-нибудь иллюзии. К тому же так проще отказываться от человеческих танцев, которые ангел не освоил. Кидаешь смущенный взгляд на сурово темнеющую фигуру демона в углу — и люди сами отходят. Очень удобно.

Все шло хорошо, судя по довольному виду Кроули. Сам ангел был слишком сосредоточен, чтобы оценить свои достижения. В этом наряде надо было правильно двигаться, чтобы платье колыхалось изящно и привлекательно, как принято у смертных, и одновременно следовало сохранять приятное выражение лица. Поэтому Азирафель не мог еще и следить, получается ли у него вызвать у кого-нибудь нужные желания, и все еще не был уверен, что у него выйдет. Хотя демон с жаром убеждал, что ангел отлично справится, когда днем раньше помогал осваивать непривычный образ.

Ангел мило улыбался очередному смелому кавалеру, когда вдруг обнаружил, что демон из зала куда-то делся, и успел испугаться, что его опять пригласят танцевать, но славный смертный, похоже, сам испугался выражения лица Азирафеля и предложил ему выйти на балкон подышать, если даме нехорошо. И не пошел за ним туда, очень тактично с его стороны.

На балконе было темно, зимой темнело рано, и Азирафель радостно втягивал носом промозглый воздух, доносивший запахи из печных труб окрестных домов. Пахло дымом и пеплом не очень-то приятно, но ангел все равно дышал им и смотрел в небо. В бальном зале тоже чадили свечи, душно воняли духами человеческие тела, поэтому ночной воздух дымящего копотью города оказался намного свежее. Ангел смотрел в небо, откуда сквозь туман мерцали звезды и плыла луна. Ему подумалось, что раз Кроули ушел, может, и ему можно исчезать. Но вдруг тот просто вышел ненадолго и скоро вернется?

Задумавшись, ангел не сразу заметил, что рядом образовался человек. А заметив, вздрогнул и смущенно обернулся к нему. Это был мужчина, на вид он казался радостным, но улыбался ангелу какой-то совсем странной хищной улыбкой, что Азирафель невольно сразу взглянул на его душу и тяжко вздохнул, ощутив, как сжимается физическое сердце от сочувствия, а эфирное сознание тянется выше, к Господу. Она как всегда не отвечала, но сейчас наверняка смотрела прямо сюда. Мать не может перестать искать свое потерявшееся дитя, даже если дитя не хочет, чтобы его нашли. Этот человек именно таким и был для Господа. Запутавшееся заблудившееся дитя. Человек запутался куда сильней, чем ангел Азирафель.

Сейчас тот видел перед собой не ангела, а привлекательную женщину и продолжал улыбаться чересчур уж хищно. Будь ангел просто смертной девушкой на балу, он бы пожалуй уже визжал от ужаса, подумалось Азирафелю. Но он к счастью смертным не был и потому улыбнулся в ответ. С состраданием. Как всем людям улыбался бы, если бы им это было нужно. Потому что вампиры конечно же были людьми. И конечно же, по мнению ангела, они нуждались в сочувствии.

Никто, кроме Господа, точно не знал, что именно сделали те люди, которые стали первыми вампирами. Азирафель лишь подозревал, что они были очень образованными и очень напуганными. Такое время было. Ангелы тогда немного перестарались, воспитывая людей страхом. Земля была полна им. Жизнь была страшной, а после жизни людей ждала еще более ужасная мука, как им внушали ангелы Господни. Некоторым ангелам показалось тогда хорошей идеей — напугать людей Преисподней как следует, чтоб тянулись к свету как можно усердней. Но получилось только парализовать их ужасом. А тех нескольких, очень умных и самых, быть может, перепуганных, еще и вынудили поссориться с жизнью, смертью, Раем и Адом. Со всем сразу.

На Земле было слишком страшно жить, безумно страшно умирать и невыносимо оставаться, как есть. Так что некоторые из людей нашли способ не жить, не умирать и сделаться олицетворением древних сказок о порождениях ночи. Смерть не могла их найти, Господь не могла увидеть, ибо они перестали быть Ее творениями. Если вдуматься, выбрали самый удивительный способ исказить свою природу — отказались делать выбор между Небом и Преисподней, и даже Землю выбрать не смогли, ничего не смогли.

Это случилось с ними уже несколько столетий назад к тому моменту, когда вампир встретил ангела. Азирафель полагал, вампиров больше нет. Люди быстро нашли способ подсказать Смерти, как найти вампира, а ангелы живо опомнились и прекратили их пугать загробной жизнью. Так что вампиры конечно же не могли размножаться через укус. Разве что случайно встречали такого же как сами, парализованного ужасом перед существованием. Но таких людей стало меньше, благодаря усилиям ангелов, а осина в Европе тогда еще не перевелась.

Почему именно осиновый кол помогал Смерти найти запутавшуюся душу, Азирафель не знал. У ангела кола не было, но ему и не был нужен никакой кол. Он видел душу прямо сейчас и видел, что ее здесь ничего не держало. Ей надо просто указать путь. Ангелы, будучи глазами Господа, были единственным, что могло помочь вампиру вернуть себе себя.

— Самое прекрасное Божье создание! Этот неотесанный грубиян, ваш муж, совсем вас не ценит, — нес этот вампир, совершенно беспардонно приближаясь к телу ангела вплотную и наклоняясь к нему.

Азирафель не отвечал, он думал и сосредоточенно взирал на душу. Хотя все равно машинально отметил про себя, что Кроули можно назвать грубияном, но уж точно не неотесанным.

Ангелу вспомнилось, каким способом кто-то из архангелов уничтожал вампиров. Напоминал им об их настоящем прошлом и предлагал осиновый кол. Вампиры сами на него падали, осознав, какие сокровища потеряли. Но у ангела, опять же, не было кольев и чудесить их ему не хотелось. Азирафель сейчас вообще не понимал, для чего вся эта возня. Разве что тебе нравится смотреть на страдания.

— Есть создания прекрасней, — сказал ангел, когда вампир начал осторожно наклоняться к его шее, и тот замер, выпрямился, изобразив вежливое удивление. На самом деле ему вовсе не было интересно. Ничегошеньки на вещном свете его не интересовало, кроме бьющейся жизни под кожей на тонкой шее ангельского тела. Его не волновало, даже почему эта девушка спокойно с ним разговаривает, до сих пор не пытается убежать и в то же время на гипноз очевидно не поддалась. Но человеку, его душе, было все интересно и все занимательно. Потому он и стал когда-то этим вот.

Ангел смотрел на душу и вместе с ней видел ее прошлое, драгоценные воспоминания, которые когда-то делали этого человека живым. Стены средневекового замка, маленького и уютного. В середине восемнадцатого века в нем никто не согласился бы жить, но тогда это было хорошее жилье. Его построил заботливый отец для своего сына и его невесты. Место уединения, красивое место, с зеленой долиной с одной стороны и видом на блистающий фьорд с другой. Здесь всегда было много солнца, и камни замка согревались в его лучах. Вечерами можно было касаться его стен и ощущать шершавое тепло, когда с фьорда тянуло пронизывающим северным ветром, а солнце склонялось, словно погружалось в кровавое море на Западе.

Красные лучи разрезали зубцы башни и падали на стену темной спальни. Если долго смотреть на занавеси, то медленно уплываешь в мир снов, где у тебя еще есть родные, а впереди есть радостное будущее в этой дыре. И есть смысл во всем, даже в смерти тех, кого любишь.

Лицо невесты человека ангел так и не увидел — душе было слишком больно ее вспоминать. Но это ничего, довольно и того, что есть.

— Например, Габриэлла, ты помнишь ее, — сказал Азирафель и положил ладонь на грудь человека, туда где должно было бы биться сердце, если бы телу это было нужно.

— Что?

Вампир очень удивился, на этот раз по-настоящему, а ангел ощутил, как под ладонью и правда дрогнуло что-то. Напомнить телу, что такое жизнь без страха, вот чего добивался Азирафель, и похоже у него получилось. Тело вспоминало, как это, когда живешь, и само осознавало свою ошибку. Несчастные перепуганные люди пытались искать путь назад, к своей жизни, и искали ее в чужом испуге, в чужой крови. А надо было искать выход из собственного страха умереть.

Ты не живешь, пока боишься. Страх сковывает все твои члены и не позволяет мыслить. Не дает ощущать ничего, кроме самого страха. Однако ты можешь жить, пока страдаешь от раскалывающегося на куски бытия. Это трудно переносить, но люди могут, ангел это знал. Если живы, то способны его выдержать. И если выдержали, то остались в живых, даже если не сразу верят в это. Боль потери — самое живое переживание, на какое только способен человек. Или не человек.

— Знаешь, что самое красивое в Замысле Божием? У каждого человека, даже последнего негодяя есть то, что он любит. То, ради чего готов обратиться к Господу, — начал говорить ангел первое, что в голову пришло, раз вампир молчал и просто пялился на странную девушку. — А у тебя есть много людей, так много. Ты ведь не плохой человек, правда, Микаел?

— Я не… — возразил Микаел, и ангел помотал головой, шагнул вперед, вынудив вампира попятиться, прижаться к перилам балкона.

— Неважно, какое имя ты себе выбрал, чтобы представляться смертным. Так тебя звала мать, сестры и братья. Они тебя ждут, там.

Ангел нахмурился, прислушиваясь к голосам душ, что сейчас отчаянно стучались в его эфирное сознание.

— Где?.. — растерянно спросил Микаел, вытаращившись на ангела. Азирафель улыбнулся ему в глаза, потому что те вдруг стали ясными, совсем обычными серыми глазами.

— Твой средний брат и старшая сестра отбывают наказание, поскольку изменяли супругам, увы, но другие твои сестры, еще один брат, мать и Габриэлла наверху. Отец… Хм, отца ты, похоже, никогда не любил, так что его я не вижу.

Сердце вампира под ладонью ангела бешено заколотилось, и Микаел вдруг рухнул на колени, закрыв лицо руками.

— Я не смогу… Кто бы ты ни была, девочка, никому не под силу… Да и потом, разве меня пустят к ним наверх?

— Понятия не имею. Судить не моя работа, слава Господу, — честно ответил Азирафель и склонился к человеку, положив обе ладони ему на темя и благословляя. В отличие от суда, это было его работой, любимой работой. Благословлять вампира ему до сих пор не приходилось, и это оказалось непросто. Пальцы почти сразу задрожали и их свело судорогой, словно ангел схватил слишком тяжелый для своих рук груз. — Но ты можешь спросить. И попросить. Попросить никогда не поздно, ибо Господь милосердна.

Человек поднял глаза на ангела, и Азирафель ему улыбнулся, погладив его по щеке. Он видел то, чего человек не мог. Смерть пришла доделать здесь свою работу и висела в воздухе прямо за его спиной, трудилась прямо сейчас, забирала жизнь, что должна была закончиться давным-давно. Так что ангел прикасался к истлевающей коже, и видел сияющую душу в глазах, торчащих из глазниц черепа, обтянутого стремительно чернеющей плотью. Однако глаза смертного еще могли видеть, а его язык мог обратиться к Богу.

— Поспеши, Микаел, ты еще успеешь, — поторопил его ангел, и человек склонился, опустив голову в последней своей молитве. Молиться хорошо. Просить тоже хорошо. Некоторые люди и ангелы с демонами считали, что просьба унижает. Ну и зря. Это самый простой и лучший способ понять, что тебе по-настоящему нужно. Настолько сильно нужно, что ты готов просить об этом даже у того, во что давно забыл верить.

Ангел вышел с балкона назад, в зал, оставил человека с Богом наедине. Ее присутствие ощущалось там так сильно, что казалось, можно было Ее увидеть. Однако ангел понимал, что Она пришла не за ним, и поспешил уйти. Вообще-то следовало убрать тело вампира оттуда, но Азирафель очень устал. Ему было трудно даже контролировать свое собственное тело. Настолько трудно, что выходя с балкона, он едва не уронил подсвечник, и кто-то подхватил ангела под руку, не дав снести еще один.

Заставив тело смущенно улыбнуться, Азирафель обернулся к тому, кто ему помог, и увидел Михаила. Архангел явился на прием в мужском теле и задал тот самый вопрос, с которого ангел начал воспоминание о заблудившейся душе.

— Я и правда немного утомился, — признался Азирафель Михаилу и кивнул на балкон. — Ты не мог бы прибрать там за мной? Пожалуйста?

Михаил подозрительно оглядела ангела с ног до головы, а потом бросила взгляд на балкон и ее глаза распахнулись.

Сейчас, снова глядя на Михаил с балкона собственного дома, Азирафель догадался, наконец, что значил ее взгляд. Она проверяла, в очередной раз проверяла, что ангел до сих пор ангел, и получила весьма впечатляющее подтверждение. Лишь ангел может указать вампиру дорогу к Господу.

Однако она продолжала подозревать, что ангел вот-вот Падет, и постоянно искала способы вернуть его на Небеса. То повысив его, то сочинив задание, в котором его с высокой вероятностью развоплотят. Как будто если будешь постоянно торчать в офисе, подальше от смертных, то удержишься от Падения. Хотя весь опыт Азирафеля говорил, что ангелы замечательно низвергаются вообще безо всяких людей в Мироздании. И что Божий суд или чей-либо еще суд тут вовсе не причем. Причем всегда были и есть только законы Бытия, установленные Ею. Так что ангел никогда не дерзал никого и ничто судить, и кажется, этого не могли понять не только высшие архангелы, но даже единственный и близкий друг. Ангел надеялся, что когда сообщил Кроули, что прощает его, до него это дошло.

Однако у архангелов всегда был иной взгляд на суд и даже на прощение. Они считали себя вправе судить, всегда считали. Еще до Начала времен. Ангелу теперь было жутко интересно, много ли было таких ангелов, за которыми Михаил вот так следила. И что она с ними делала, если они и правда Падали? Лично провожала в новый дом? Или наоборот, не позволяла испортить статистику? Самостоятельно вершила суд?

Подумав об этом, Азирафель вздрогнул и придвинулся к Кроули ближе, невольно вцепившись в него еще крепче. Ванна с со святой водой и растворяющийся в ней падший ангел так и стояли перед внутренним взором. И так легко было представить в ней гибнущего Кроули! Ангел никогда не жаловался на отсутствие воображения.

— Доброй ночи, — с трудом уняв дрожь в голосе, ответил Азирафель Михаил. — Может, чаю?

Взгляд Михаил налился презрительным удивлением, но она запнулась на мгновение, и ангел собирался использовать паузу для важного размышления. Если Кроули сумел прогнать свой страх и встать против Дьявола, то и Азирафель сможет.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда ангел умер… То есть не умер. Когда Кроули подумал, что ангел умер и его больше нет нигде, он искренне пожалел, что всю святую воду уже потратил на Лигура. Стоило приберечь хоть наперсток, хватило бы. А потом Кроули вспоминал всякие глупости, лишние идиотские глупости, чтобы не вспоминать другое. Оно упорно лезло в голову, а Кроули его прогонял. То, что смотрело на него из глаз Михаил прямо сейчас и очень похоже, пугающе похоже, смотрело очень давно из сияющих глаз других ангелов. Он сам тогда был ангелом, и лишь теперь понимал, что не мог этого вспомнить. Не помнил этого времени, не помнил, как Пал. Как они все Пали.

Они не знали, что с ними происходит. Не было тогда для этого названия. Однако уже была Жизнь и было это слово, потому что они все жили. Кроули только потом понял, что Падение создало не только демонов, а с ними зло и грех, но и Смерть. Азирафель мог бы выдать тут что-то цветистое про Сияние Господнего Замысла, озарившего Творение и отбросившего его Тень. Смерть есть Тень Творения, и демоны находятся в Тени, а ангелы Господни на Ее свету. Что-то подобное, в общем. А Кроули не мог так сказать, он только за Азирафеля сочинить мог, а сам нет. И тогда не мог.

Они не знали, что такое Смерть, но ощущали себя так, словно умирают. Кроули тоже понял это только потом, когда посмотрел на нее вблизи. На смерть смертных. Когда небо раскалывается, как разбитое вдребезги зеркало, медленно отдаляется куда-то вверх, и до твоих любимых облаков больше не достать, хотя ты так привык нырять в них и чувствовать себя в теплых объятиях Господа. А звезды почему-то уже не сияют с ярко-синего неба, они гаснут, вместе с самим небом и всем миром. Гаснут насовсем, и мира больше нет. Самая большая ложь Смерти — ведь это не мира нет, это тебя нет.

Война на Небесах была не похожа на войны людей. Она больше походила на уличную драку двух банд. Люди бы не оценили: зрелищности никакой, геройства тоже. Но люди все делают куда качественней, даже грешат и умирают.

Единственное, что совпадало: обе стороны были готовы нести Смерть. Не зная, что за решимость ими движет, они были готовы убивать. Ну, почти все. Глядя на Азирафеля на Эдемской стене, Кроули уверился, что тот другой. Ангел увидел тогда смерть впервые. Кроули вообще-то тоже, но он видел зарождение Смерти. Видел, что она такое. Видел это в глазах небесных архангелов и в блеске на остриях их копий. 

«Тебя не должно быть. Почему ты вообще есть?» — примерно так говорили их взгляды. Вслух, впрочем, они тоже не стеснялись произносить что-то похожее. И потом, постоянно. Кроули привык. Он ведь демон, ему положено быть в Тени и положено вызывать удивление такого рода. Но ангелу нельзя! То есть с ангелом так нельзя! А они смотрели на него так каждый божий раз, как он являлся к ним с докладом. Этого Кроули долго не понимал. Понял, только когда посмотрел на них глазами Азирафеля.

Глубокое искреннее недоумение, быстро переходящее в отвращение — вот что было в их лицах. Словно ангел был демоном. Кроули застрял на этой мысли, уж очень она была дикой, так что не сразу уследил за разговором Азирафеля с Михаил. Очнулся только на ее фразе:

— Мы с самого Начала были уверены, что ты Падешь, Азирафель, — говорил она все с тем же холодным отвращением. — Наболтал всякой чуши не хуже этого.

Тут она кивнула на Кроули, и он заметил, что ангел тоже бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но ей почему-то ничего не ответил. Только сжал губы и слегка нахмурился, явно что-то соображая про себя.

А Кроули промолчал, хотя и чувствовал, что уже стоит сказать хоть что-то, чтоб заткнуть эту сволочь. Но ничего не получалось придумать. Слова никак не шли. У Кроули в голове будто заслонку какую-то открыли, и за ней оказались воспоминания, булькающие и бурлящие, как крутой кипяток на огне.

В этих воспоминаниях звучали слова. Яркие, ясные как небо поутру. Такие, что в них трудно верить. Даже тогда было трудно, когда разница между темнотой и светом только создавалась.

— Если Великий Замысел записан, то Непостижимый Замысел должен быть еще более велик! — слова гремели откуда-то снизу. Кроули окружали звезды, а внизу вертелась голубая планета, почти законченная. И оттуда же звучал голос. Громкий и очень восхищенный.

— Странный он какой-то, — прокомментировал другой ангел, совсем рядом. Кроули забыл, кто это был, но знал, что тот остался ангелом. Он был тоже очень скептически настроен по отношению к тому, кто так громко вещал с Земли. — Как может быть более велико то, что никому непонятно? Наверняка они одинаково велики и прекрасны.

— А почему тогда Всевышняя его не показывает? — а это уже Кроули. Спрашивал. Он всегда спрашивал, не мог иначе.

— Не знаю, Им видней, — равнодушно отвечал ангел, которого Кроули не знал. — Ты закончил здесь? Все собираемся там, внизу. Поспеши.

И ангел полетел вниз, а Кроули за ним. Вещавший невидимый ангел еще восторженно добавил, что на Земле будет так интересно, а люди такие замечательные существа и все остальные твари тоже. Кроули летел к Земле, хмурился и ворчливо думал, что если они все такие замечательные, зачем их сжигать в пламени через шесть тысяч лет? И еще думал, что все это совсем непонятно, а величие Непостижимого Замысла — и подавно. И чем люди так замечательны? Их же еще не создали, чем там восторгаться?

А потом они стали спорить. Все Сыновья Господа взяли и начали спорить между собой. Это было странно, гораздо страннее, чем слова того невидимого ангела, и Кроули не очень-то понравилось в этом участвовать. Тогда-то Кроули и узнал его имя, того кто так искренне верил в Непостижимость Замысла и в Человека. Азирафель.

Те, кто спорил с Кроули, были не прочь поспорить и с Азирафелем. Им казалось, он обращает внимание на всякие ничтожные мелочи. Кроули тоже, по их мнению, обращал внимание на всякие ничтожные мелочи: требовал показать весь Великий План целиком, интересовался, почему ему не дали поделать тварей Земли и чем же так замечателен человек. И много-много других вопросов задавал. От них лица братьев-ангелов делались красивого пунцового цвета, ибо они тоже не знали ответов, а само существование таких вопросов их похоже ужасно возмущало.

Как спор перерос в драку, Кроули не заметил. Казалось, слова, одно из величайших Творений Господа, перестали работать. Не доходили до сознания остальных. Им, ангелам, просто очень захотелось, чтобы эти слова больше никто не говорил. Чтобы Кроули их не говорил. А поскольку он не собирался молчать, они захотели заставить его замолчать. Тогда-то и родилась Смерть.

И сейчас, крепко хватаясь за руку единственного ангела, которому Кроули мог верить, демон вдруг осознавал, что же тогда так и не родилось лично для него. Должно было, но не вышло, потому что Кроули был слишком напуган. На все шесть тысяч лет напуган. Хотя Господь даже пыталась объяснить, но Кроули не услышал. Надо же, отлично ведь выяснил потом, как отупляет страх! Использовал на работе не раз. Но так и не догадался, что с ним тогда случилось. Долго не догадывался, пока ангел не погиб… То есть пока Кроули не решил, что он погиб, — это Кроули старательно повторил про себя, чтобы воспоминания о том чудовищном ужасе из Начала не срезонировали со страхом потери Азирафеля и снова не помешали думать. Думать сейчас было очень нужно начинать. Причем быстро.

— Что? Ты не будешь возражать? — с холодным удивлением спрашивала Михаил у ангела. — Не скажешь, что не Пал? Не станешь спорить?

Ангел продолжал молчать, и тогда сказал Кроули. Он наконец ощущал в себе силы сказать. И много чего другого ощущал! Но оно могло подождать, пока Михаил не уберется отсюда.

— А должен? — переспросил Кроули и усмехнулся в ответ на ее равнодушный проницательный взгляд.

Михаил пожала плечами,

— Вы все так делаете.

— Кто «мы»? — опять переспросил Кроули.

— Падшие ангелы, — прошептал Азирафель, опустив голову. Он продолжал упорно хмуриться, и Кроули заметил вдруг, что тот держит что-то в свободной руке. Наверно, ангел придумал какой-то план, догадался Кроули, и поспешно отвел взгляд от его кулака, чтобы не привлечь к нему внимание Михаил.

— Я никогда не соглашалась с Уриил, — невозмутимо продолжала та. — Думать полезно. Только ты все время думал не о том, Азирафель. Но может, хоть сейчас подумаешь?

— Я не собираюсь падать на кол, если ты об этом, — каким-то бесцветным тоном ответил Азирафель, отводя взгляд, а Кроули не понял, о чем это он, как не понимал пока, что тот задумал. Но сразу вспомнил про вампира, которого ангел уговорил помолиться, и невольно помотал головой. Это вот тоже были совсем ненужные вещи для обдумывания. Совсем. Хотя ангел тогда был прекрасен.

Кажется, это был последний раз, когда Кроули встретил Михаил. То есть сделал все, чтобы не встретить. А еще он тогда снова видел женскую ипостась Азирафеля, и не мог наглядеться. Сам себя хвалил весь вечер, что придумал эту штуку с очками. Можно беспардонно пялиться, и ангел ничего не замечает. И вообще никто ничего не замечает. По крайней мере, среди ангелов точно. Люди-то как раз более внимательны. Но для людей нет ничего особенного в том, что муж не сводит глаз со своей жены. Особенно когда жена так хороша, что к ней не пытается клеиться только слепой.

Кроули тогда бросил ангела одну без предупреждения, потому что иногда все же озирался по сторонам и увидел архангела. Михаил пришла на человеческий бал, и похоже явилась она по Азирафелеву душу, поскольку так же как Кроули внимательно всматривалась в фигуру ангела на другом конце зала. А Азирафель ничего не замечал, как всегда когда был так сосредоточен на задании.

Словом, Кроули выскочил из бального зала, а потом и на улицу, в сад. И имел сомнительное счастье видеть всю сцену освобождения вампира.

Азирафель за работой был восхитителен. Когда говорил, во что верил, и когда благословлял. Он светился, сиял прекрасней звезд. Кроули всегда ворчал и фыркал на него в такие моменты, чтобы не показать, насколько ему приятно смотреть, и чтобы не зацикливаться на собственном желании прикоснуться к ангелу.

Но тогда в Кроули все холодело и сжималось, хотя Азирафель была таким ангелом, каких Кроули вовсе никогда не встречал. Азирафель благословляла настолько падшую душу, что демон видел на ее месте только засасывающую пустотой дыру. Ангел же видела больше, иначе не смогла бы так.

Сильней всего Кроули хотел тогда оказаться рядом с ангелом. Пусть он не смог бы изгнать вампира, но хотя бы не оставил ее одну, когда она так истощила свои силы. Взял бы за руку. Он старался не трогать ангела, но в тот момент это было бы правильно, ведь ее шатало, пока она уходила. Но Кроули не мог вернуться в зал, стоял и таращился как идиот на свет, который сошел с небес в ответ на искреннюю молитву вампира.

«Попросить никогда не поздно», — слова ангела вертелись у тогдашнего Кроули в голове, и от них же делалось почему-то больно. Гудело, давило в висках и хотелось то ли напиться, то ли заплакать. Тогдашний Кроули не мог вспомнить, когда он последний раз видел такой свет. Кажется, для него в восемнадцатом веке тот свет означал страх. Много страха. И какое-то трудное тяжелое чувство, над которым размышлять было нельзя, иначе становилось трудно думать, а Кроули этого не любил.

Сейчас же Кроули мысленно продолжил фразу ангела: «…главное, знать, о чем просить». Теперь Кроули знал. Он уже все попросил и получил — тоже все. Когда Адам прогнал Сатану и когда ангел взял его за руку, попросив не отпускать.

— Можешь и не падать. Мы даже готовы тебя простить и оставить тебе твою должность, зарплату и регалии, если ты исправишь эту странную ошибку, — вдруг сказала Михаил делано радушным тоном, а Кроули как раз смотрел на своего ангела, потому и заметил, как исказилось его лицо. Глубокой печалью и безнадежностью, словно Азирафель собирался заплакать от безысходности. Такой знакомой печалью, до ужаса знакомой.

Кроули придвинулся ближе, пусть они и так стояли вплотную. Ангела совсем невыносимо хотелось утешить, но Михаил мешалась. Жаль, страшная змеиная рожа точно ее не напугает, а придумать что-то другое булькающее сознание Кроули пока было не способно. Обидно, он думал, это дурацкое бульканье уже закончилось вместе с фарсом по имени «Апокалипсис или писаный Великий План».

—Нет, — твердо, хоть и тихо, ответил ангел, неровно вздохнув. На Кроули он не обернулся, но демон все равно заметил, как успокоенно опустились его плечи, а выражение на лице стало не таким пронзительно печальным, стоило демону погладить пальцами тыльную сторону его ладони.

— Ты даже не выслушал предложение!

— Мне это не нужно. Нет, — ответил ангел и теперь он выглядел почти возмущенным. И еще светиться начал, отчего Кроули немедля захотелось превратиться в змею и обернуться вокруг него, чтобы погреться как следует. Ангел при Кроули так редко делал, но почти каждый раз демон ловил себя на этом странном желании.

— Я не собираюсь уничтожать Кроули, — продолжал Азирафель. Кроули покосился на Михаил, и судя по тому, как вытянулось ее лицо, ангел правильно угадал ее намерения. Вот и молодец, а Кроули пока не молодец, потому что вместо того, чтобы начать соображать, в нем еще сильней забулькали чувства. — Вы там в своем уме? Что у вас за навязчивая идея — все разрушать? Я не буду в этом участвовать, я уже отказался, могу в письменном виде, если нужно. Если ты не будешь пить чай, пожалуйста, уйди.

В магазине воцарилась тишина. Михаил очень удивленно глядела на них обоих, явно зависнув не хуже самого Кроули. Удачно вышло, у Кроули была пара секунд, чтобы дочувствовать свои чувства. Вряд ли этих жалких секунд хватило бы, откровенно говоря, но хоть что-то. Эмоции зачем-то захватили его целиком, и казалось, он весь состоит из одного пульсирующего сердца.

То, что не родилось тогда, в Начале, родилось позже. Когда его ангел погиб. А сейчас… сейчас оформилось и прозвучало.

Готовность умирать за то, что любишь и во что веришь. Или того. Готовность принять смерть рядом с тем, кого любишь. Или от его руки. Если б ангелу пришла в голову подобная идея, Кроули бы согласился. Но озвучивать ему эту мысль не стал бы, конечно. Она причиняла Азирафелю боль, и Кроули наконец увидел ее у него на лице. И понимал, каким был идиотом, что не замечал раньше. Настолько не замечал, что почти предлагал именно это. И еще Кроули понимал, что ангел обладал этим чувством всегда. Поэтому гораздо меньше терял голову перед Апокалипсисом. Сейчас тоже не потерял, хотя и боялся за Кроули ужасно.

От всего этого в Кроули становилось тепло и как-то внезапно очень спокойно. Словно все наконец становилось на свои места, пусть враждебно настроенная Архангел до сих пор никуда не ушла. Оказывается, если найти, за что умирать, страх перед смертью, своей или чужой, отступает и снова получается думать.

Дальше Кроули только наблюдал, потому что все происходило быстрее, чем шевелились все еще раздражающе медленные шестеренки у него в голове.

Архангел вдруг стремительно вознеслась на уровень балкона и плеснула в них водой, очевидно, святой. У Кроули при одном взгляде на летящие капли все тело чесалось и заодно вся сущность тоже, пусть это вроде как было невозможно. Азирафель так же быстро выставил руку, и с его ладони навстречу блестящей красным в свете свечей прозрачной жидкости полетела другая. Почти черная, густая. Кровь. Кроули понял, что это была кровь, потому что мгновение спустя они оба все так же стояли перед Михаил вымокшие в брошенной ею воде и совсем не собирались растворяться. Хотя быть мокрым довольно противно и обидно, но, пожалуй, это лучше, чем превратиться в лужу, как Лигур.

Михаил потешно покраснела и попыталась топнуть ногой, но это трудно сделать, когда висишь в воздухе, так что Кроули ехидно рассмеялся.

— Ты осквернил ее! Да как ты? Откуда у тебя кровь? И вообще! Ты что, спятил? Какой ангел оскверняет святую воду? Что ты за ангел такой?!

Да, когда вода вылетала из пузырька, который Михаил держала весь этот разговор, та еще была святой. Но Азирафель успел смешать ее с кровью, а кровь оскверняет. Алтари, святую воду, без разницы. Все оскверняет. Так что долетела до них уже самая обычная вода.

— Лучший ангел Божий, — твердо сообщил Кроули, перебив Азирафеля, который собирался что-то сказать. — Лучший и единственный, кто умеет думать. Уходи, пока мы не сделали чего похуже.

И Кроули выразительно взмахнул рукой, заставив огонь свечей взвиться на полметра вверх, так что вся галерея осветилась оранжевым. В их свете стало отлично видно, как перекосило Михаил и она отчетливо побледнела.

— Ты уволен, — проговорила она, обратившись к Азирафелю. — Выходное пособие тебе не полагается, но награды остаются при тебе. Прощай.

Михаил растворилась в воздухе, бросив на пол папку с бумагами.


	5. Chapter 5

Ангел зачем-то повторил про себя слова, которые так удачно вспомнил, догадавшись о том, что задумала Михаил. «Сей есть Иисус Христос, пришедый водою и кровию и Духом, не водою только, но водою и кровию»*, — не только водой Крещения, но и кровью Распятия явился людям Плотник и явил смертным правду, которую они наконец были готовы воспринять.

Повторяя эти слова снова и снова, ангел переносился мыслями на Голгофу, где умирал величайший человек в истории Земли и рождалась истина о любви Господней. Азирафель тогда вздрагивал вместе с каждым ударом молота и каждым вскриком и вздохом боли Плотника и мечтал ощутить хотя бы каплю того, что тот ощущал, чтобы облегчить его страдание. Но было нельзя. А демон стоял совсем рядом и был такой печальный. Нестерпимо, невыносимо. Неожиданно очень знакомо. Там же и тогда же ангел, глядя на демона, понимал, что не дочувствовал и другую боль, более древнюю. Древнее, чем Земля, хотя время тогда еще не началось, а поэтому говорить о более древнем _времени_ не имеет смысла.

Зато можно сказать, что то, оно, древнее-но-не-древнее, продолжается всегда, ибо началось, когда не было начала и конца. И всегда, каждое мгновение бытия ангел говорит о Божественной Любви, лежащей в основе Ее Замысла. Бесконечно, вечно говорит всем собой, ибо, видимо, именно для этого и создан. И так же бесконечно, вечно ощущает, что говорит в пустоту, никому, ибо никто больше в это не верит. Вместо веры в Ее Любовь братья разжигают войну, мечтают о смерти друг друга. Как будто воплощение Божьего Замысла может умереть еще до Начала Бытия. И все так же всегда, постоянно, непрерывно ангел не знает, не понимает, как это остановить. Никак. Никогда. Мгновение, застывшее вне времени, и потому растянутое на все Время Вселенной.

Там, в никогда и в нигде, над незнакомым огненноволосым ангелом занесены копья, и крылья Небесных братьев трепещут от гнева. И слова не работают. Верные правильные слова разбиваются о блестящие звездами щиты из страха и бессильной злости. И ничего не поделать, остается лишь пытаться присоединиться к тем, кто назначен правым, ведь ты почему-то тоже назначен им. Нужно стараться быть вместе с ними, раз тебе так приказано. Огненноволосый демон, уже тогда бывший демоном, ибо был им создан, такой печальный. Невыносимо печальный. Там, в древнем всегда, и потом тоже, уже во времени, в те невыносимо долгие часы у Голгофы. Такой же печальный.

Потом с безвольного тела на кресте капает вода, а за нею кровь. Кровь падает в пыль тяжкими густыми каплями. И ангел видит то, что люди поймут позже, зато гораздо лучше Сыновей Божиих. Ибо где проливается кровь Сына человеческого, грех исчезает, истаивает, как льдинка в ладонях. Не святая вода Крещения, но Его кровь.

И вместе с падающими каплями крови там, в вечном всегда и никогда, копья тают так же верно, как грех. Никто не замахивается на Кроули, никто. Гордыня, жестокость, зашоренность — все перестает быть, когда льется кровь воплощения Господней Любви.

Хотя у ангела в _сейчас_ в руке была пробирка обыкновенной человеческой крови. Азирафель взял ее, сам не до конца поняв, из какого банка крови и из какого времени, но крепко сжимал ее. А потом Михаил улетела, и все обошлось, Кроули не пострадал, но ангелу было очень больно. Он замер на месте, ощущая эту боль, не в силах переключиться на что-то другое. Почему-то саднило и жгло ладонь, в которую ангел призвал пробирку. И почему же так болит? Весь вечер от руки одни проблемы, начиная с чересчур горячей скатерти в Ритце. И в Эдеме тогда тоже болело левое крыло, как сейчас левая ладонь.

А в том всегда-никогда, где были копья и бессильные слова, ангелу еще даже тело не выдали, и ничего не могло болеть, но почему-то болело. Кажется, весь ангел целиком. Но тогда было хуже, намного хуже, и эта боль осталась с ангелом насовсем. Она была рядом везде и всегда. Рядом с казнью норвежского конунга и рядом с мальчишкой, которому было так тяжело жить в мире с любовью Господней, и рядом с братьями-ангелами, что так грезили о войне. Всегда, каждый миг, когда ангел чувствовал себя не на своем месте, неправильным и неуместным.

А теперь она вдруг закончилась, и осталась одна лишь режущая боль в руке. Та ощущалась так оглушительно и ярко, будто до этого Азирафель был в своем теле лишь половиной сознания, а другой в том всегда и никогда, где Кроули был такой печальный и испуганный.

— Ангел... — услышал Азирафель знакомый голос и повернул голову вправо, посмотрев на Кроули. Тот глядел обеспокоенно и как-то неописуемо тепло. Его желтый взгляд светился волнением и еще какими-то мягкими чувствами, от которых в ангеле все затрепетало. — Что ты стоишь, дай мне скорей!

Ангел сперва не понял, что просит дать ему Кроули, а потом тот взял в ладони его левую руку, и Азирафель только тут понял, от чего же она так болит. Если разбить стеклянную колбу прямо в кулаке, то конечно будет болеть. Причем болеть именно так, режуще и садняще.

Кроули бережно провел пальцами по ладони ангела, исцеляя ее и согревая. У Кроули снова были теплые пальцы и не дрожали совсем. От этого Азирафель зачем-то снова замер весь, глупо улыбаясь. Кроули был рядом, а боль закончилась. Вся боль, какая была в ангеле. И в Кроули тоже, Азирафель ощущал это так ясно.

— Как ты удачно додумался! — сказал вдруг Кроули все так же мягко и еще восхищенно, продолжая держать его руку в ладонях и зачем-то глядя на нее.

— Спасибо… Кажется, Михаил всегда плохо разбиралась в жизни, — немного заторможенно ответил Азирафель, что думал, и смущенно улыбнулся, потому что Кроули тут же вскинул на него глаза, опять окатив теплом своего взгляда. Когда бы и куда бы Кроули ни дел свои очки, Азирафель сейчас был очень этому рад. Всегда любил смотреть ему в глаза без помех. Так редко удавалось! А теперь в любой момент можно, вдруг догадался Азирафель, и сердце зачем-то неровно забилось в груди. Кроули, будто услышал его стук, тут же радостно улыбнулся, щелкнул пальцами и перенес их обоих вниз, в их любимый закуток у рабочего стола Азирафеля.

— Они вообще ни в чем не разбираются, кроме всякой бесполезной ерунды! — заявил Кроули очень ехидно и почти без перехода неожиданно заботливо спросил: — Все хорошо, ангел?

— Конечно… конечно, хорошо, — честно ответил Азирафель. — Когда ты рядом, всегда все хорошо.

И потом ангела обняли самые любимые в мире руки, а ангел обнял Кроули в ответ. Ощущая огненное тепло его души наконец-то достаточно близко, чтобы окунуться в него целиком.

А Кроули обнимал своего ангела, и ангельское небесное сияние сливалось, соединялось с вечным пламенем демона, и он ощущал, что наконец-то все правильно и как нужно.

Пока человеческие тела прикасались друг к другу, _он_ мог снова парить в медовых облаках, пронизанных юным солнцем, и мог опускаться в темноту и жар вулканьего жерла, а потом лететь роем смеющихся рыб в толще океана или стремительно сгорать среди пылающих метеоров в беззвучии космоса. Быть вместе и быть одним, таким какими _он_ должен был быть всегда, и лишь глубокий ужас перед такими разными и одинаковыми Тенью и Светом мог мешать _им, ему, ей — целому_. Но теперь можно было не бояться, ибо пока ты таков как есть, смерти нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 1Ин5:6


End file.
